DI Phillips
by siobanObrien
Summary: A young detective from East Yorkshire while investigating a serial killer undergoes trauma and will find herself in a new land. Rated M for mature. Language, violence, graphic scenes.
1. The Tongue Basher

DI Phillips

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkien's works; I am only writing this story as a fan, and understand that by doing so I have no rights to anything that is written in this fanfiction.

**The Tongue Basher**

"Phillips!" DCI Logan yelled from his office's door while motioning for DI Phillips to engage in conference.

"Sir?" Phillips said as she approached her above-ranking officer. She had just come from the toilets, she always took her smartphone with her to play WordScramble, and she was damn good at that game. Her family always joked about it being what made her a detective.

"Have a seat, Liz," DCI Logan motioned for her to sit. "Put your phone away."

"Sir, if this is about that rubbish in the café, then I'd li—" She was cut off by Logan as she was shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Liz that was an isolated incident, I trust, and will clear up soon, this is about the case." DCI Logan explained with a very solemn demeanor.

"Boss?" Liz replied perplexed. Detective Chief Inspector James Logan and Detective Inspector Elizabeth Phillips were part of a specialist crime unit based in East Yorkshire called SC-11 who specialized in high-profile cases including murder, sexual-based offenses, drug and human trafficking, etcetera. The current case they were part of solving was a couple of rape-murder cases that seemed to be linked, but not proven.

"There's been a third case killed with the same MO as the other two. There's been a body found on Bridlington Beach. She's suspected to be Edith Bishops who was reported missing a fortnight ago by her flatmate. A formal identification will be needed because there were not any identifiable documents or driving license on the body, but for now I need you to go to the scene." DCI Logan explained further.

"Yes, Sir." Liz replied. "Sir?"

"Liz?" DCI Logan answered.

"Are we linking these cases as being done by a single killer?" Liz probed.

"Depending on the post-mortem, we will. Though, I expect to release information tomorrow at the press conference stating that this is the act of a serial killer. I expect there'll be a wave of questions after I make the statement." DCI Logan replied.

"Right," DI Phillips said and made for her desk.

"Phillips?" DCI Logan said as she was leaving, "Make sure to report back with your findings as soon as you can. Take DS Thompson with you."

Liz nodded knowing the sensitivity of this case. She grabbed her jacket and keys and both DI Phillips and DS Thompson made for her car. Thompson got in the passenger's seat as Liz started her small Ford up. "Have you been briefed, Tony?"

DS Thompson answered, "I was. I was with DCI Logan when he got the call. I think you were in the toilets."

"Right, have you ever visited the scene before?" Liz questioned as they made for the scene travelling east. Tony shook his head with reluctance in his eyes, "I've sort of avoided it till now." He replied.

"Well, I'm going to warn you, this will not be easy. My first time was in an investigation of a hit and run, and I threw up. I expect this scene to be brutal, so prepare yourself, although there is not a lot that can prepare you for it." Phillips explained.

"Mm.?" Tony said. "Will this be likened to the photographs I've seen of the other two?"

"Like I said, Tony." Liz gulped, "This will be brutal." For the rest of the ride to Bridlington the car was silent. DS Anthony Thompson rested his elbow on the door and stared out into the clouds brooding on the images that he had seen, horrible images. The other two victims: Emery Lewis and Erin Garrison both had been discovered in Scarborough a month prior to the assumed new victim. Both near the shore, between the ages of 20 and 30, and students at East Riding College. Both brutally raped and murdered.

It was usually cloudy, threatening to rain in this part of England. The clouds offered a place to ponder the images that Tony had seen from photographs, and Liz, from a personal account. They arrived upon the scene; waves were crashing, rain starting to trickle down. The crime scene had a white tent set around it to preserve evidence, though it was doubtful there would be any, not much was discovered at the other two crime scenes. Liz and Tony had to suit up coveralls, hairnets, masks, gloves and boots, before they stepped close to where the body of the young woman was. Liz entered the tent first to try to give Tony a minute, the sight was as she expected. Liz looked back at Tony as he entered the tent. Just the sight of her discolored skin was enough to make DS Thompson faint, let alone everything else. Thompson was dragged away from the scene to regain consciousness. Liz showed her badge to the guard, "DI Phillips Yorkshire S-C 11, can you tell me the time of death?" Liz questioned the pathologist as she inspected the scene. Photographers were flashing their cameras at the unfortunate scene.

"I need to take her back to the lab before I can tell you that," Forensic Pathologist, Dr. Frank Preston, said in his usual manner.

"Frank, give me an estimate." DI Phillips demanded.

"As far as I can tell, she has been dead for 72 hours give or take." Frank said to her as he took some samples from under the victim's broken fingernails.

"Thanks," Liz said as she inspected further. "As far as you can tell, is this the scene of death?"

"As far as I can tell, she is almost an exact mirror of the other two victims." Frank stated, "My guess is she was killed at a different location from the fact that there is no blood spatter or much blood evidence at all, really."

Liz noted what she saw. Edith, who they assumed to be the victim, lie on the sand with her hands bound behind her back tied with what was assumed to be her own stockings. The cause of death was assumed to be bludgeoning, though not much blood was present at the scene; the theory that she was killed at a different location fit. She was gagged with her pants which were still in her mouth. After Liz moved the pants, she discovered the killer had taken her tongue as a trophy as he did with the other two victims. Her hair was braided to the right side, opposite of where the fatal head wound was present, like the other two victims. This was information that had not been released to the press, therefore could not be a copycat. Liz exited the tent as she got her mobile out to phone her boss. She saw Tony was revived as she was ringing DCI Logan, Tony slowly walked over with a bottled water to hear what she had to report.

"Boss," Liz said on the phone, "The victim was bludgeoned, gagged and braided, and her tongue is missing, I can confirm this as the newest victim of the Tongue-Basher, as soon as a formal identification takes place." Liz took off her gear and put her phone in her jacket. "Right, let's go Thompson. The boss told us to contact the parents of Miss Bishops. We need to get to Langton, break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Bishops, then take one or both to the lab for formal identification."

"Liz?" Tony said. Liz looked at him. "You're not going to tell anyone what happened, are you?"

Liz shook her head, "It took balls to even look Ton." They both got in the Ford and headed west to Langton. It wasn't that far of a drive, but it was long enough for Tony to really be briefed on the case that he missed while he was unconscious. As new to the force as Thompson was, he really was brilliant, much like Liz. He discovered things that many other detectives overlooked; it was the physical side of things that he was still maturing upon.

"Hey, Liz" he started, "Perhaps this is a coincidence, or irrelevant, or silly, or—"

"Spit it out," Liz said as she turned into the neighborhood.

"Well, have you noticed that all three victims, Emery Lewis, Erin Garrison, and now Edith Bishops… Well, they all have names which start with an E." Tony suggested.

"I knew it to be a coincidence, but you're right, it is something to consider. You remind the boss about it when we arrive back at the station. Well spotted Ton." She said as she pulled into the Bishops' driveway. She parked the car and they both got out and straightened their attire. Tony knocked on the door. A mid-aged woman answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Bishops? I'm Detective Sergeant Thompson and this is Detective Inspector Phillips." He stated.

A very concerned, yet hopeful woman nodded and invited them in. "Will you come in? Have a seat just through there. Can I get you some tea?" she directed them.

"Thanks Mrs. Bishops, but no. We have some information concerning your daughter Edith, but first we would like to ask you a few questions." Liz replied, Tony shook his head concerning tea.

"Of course," She said, "Do you mind if I get some tea first?"

"Of course not," Tony said.

"Be respectful, and hold back for a little while, Ton." Liz whispered. Tony nodded his head to her as Mrs. Bishops came to sit down with her tea.

"Your daughter, Edith, she's 23?" Tony started.

"Well, next week she will turn 24, but yes." Mrs. Bishops answered.

"She is attending University?" He asked.

"Yes, at East Riding," She replied. Tony nodded.

"Do you know of anyone who might want to harm your daughter, Mrs. Bishops?" Liz asked.

"Well you always have your odd person feuding with you about something or other, but no, not that I am aware of." She answered concerned "Have you found her?"

"Mrs. Bishops, Edith was majoring in dance, was she not?" Liz deflected the question.

"Well, she was, but then decided to change to psychology. She fell in love with learning about it halfway through her time there when she took a required coarse. She was prepared to graduate this season." Mrs. Bishops answered. "Will you answer my question?" 

"Psychology?" Liz repeated, "When exactly did she start that?" Liz looked at Tony, and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Please, just answer my—" She was interrupted by her door opening.

"Dear?" Mr. Bishops called as he entered the house.

"We're in here," Mrs. Bishops replied. "She started courses about two Septembers ago, clinicals started last September." Mr. Bishops sat next to his wife.

"Have you found our Edith?" He asked.

"Sir," Liz solemnly started, "This morning there was a discovery of a body that matches the description of your daughter. I'm so sorry to say it, and to ask one or both of you to come to identify her. She had no ID on her person." At this point both of the parents broke down and sobbed holding each other for a while. "DS Thompson and I will give you a few moments." Liz motioned for Tony to follow her close to the door so the couple could be alone.

"Liz," Tony started.

"I know, they are all linked by clinical psychology." Liz finished.

"I suspect that the killer is one of the patients they might have interviewed." Tony said.

Liz nodded and shushed him as the couple slowly walked to the doorway where they were. "We both want to see our Eddi, we both need closure."

"Of course, would you like to come with us?" Tony said.

"We'll drive, I'm okay to drive," Mr. Bishops wiped his snot with his sleeve. They all got into their respected cars and drove to the station. The detectives led the couple into the lab where, by now, the post-mortem would be complete and she would be cleaned up.

Dr. Preston asked them both if they were ready before he pulled the sheet to reveal her face. They nodded and looked at the poor young woman. With a sudden cry Mrs. Bishops turned away from the corpse and confirmed it to be her. Mr. Bishops kissed his daughter on the cheek and looked at DI Phillips. "You get the bastard that did this to our Eddi." Liz nodded.

"You can count on me, Sir." She said as they left the room. After they left the room, Tony was sick in the nearest rubbish.

He cleaned his mouth with a paper towel and turned his head away from the body. "We will get this bastard, we virtually already know who he is. When we do, I hope they castrate him in prison." With that DS Thompson left the lab.

"Thanks, Frank." Liz said as she headed out herself. She left from there to DCI Logan's office to brief him on all their findings. The briefing didn't take long before Logan had to head out. He was in a hurry because the press conference had been moved up to that evening, it was already dark. The person who first discovered the body leaked information to the press; the Chief Inspector had no choice but to issue a statement this evening.

Liz asked Tony if he wanted to go to the pub, they deserved a good stiff drink after the day they had. He passed it up though, asked for a rain check. "I want to hear the statement, aren't you going?" He said.

"Nah, I've had enough formality today. Maybe next time then?" Liz said as she walked to her car. She turned on her radio to hear the conference as she headed to the pub. "What a sick bastard," She thought.

"We have declared these cases to be linked, three cases of rape and murder within a month all with the same MO. The victims…" Her radio blasted as she drove.

While she was driving she had the urge to visit the college and speak with some of the psychology lecturers there, she herself lived in Bridlington so it was no huge feat to take a detour there. She arrived at the campus and spoke to a few of them. The information she got from most of them was, itself, nothing too revealing, only that their clinicals were all at the same facility.

A fellow student of the three victims overheard her line of inquiry as he was waiting to speak to one of the lecturers she spoke to. He stuck out his hand and said, "Peter Beegle. I was in a few classes with the girls who went missing, perhaps I can help you?"

"Thanks Mr. Beegle, I'm DI Phillips." She shook his hand. "You knew the victims?"

"Oh, call me Peter, DI Phillips." He said with a smile.

"Liz," she smiled back.

He smiled, "Yes, briefly I knew them; they were pretty sharp in their studies."

"Did you ever go to clinicals with them?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, once or twice." He answered. They both sat down on a bench nearby the entrance of the college of psychology.

"Was there perhaps a particular patient you know of that seemed to have a desire to hurt these women, or who might have had a history of violence or sexual assault?" She probed.

"Well, I really shouldn't discuss patients, but come to think of it, yes." He answered, "There was this older gentleman who had a history of spying on young women, and had been charged with rape, but was acquitted. When I interviewed him he spoke of a depraved childhood where his mother would lock him in a cupboard and bind his hands behind his back with her tights, and gagged him with his socks."

"Could you possibly give me a name?" Liz asked, very intrigued. "I've got him!" she thought.

"Yes, I will have to look over my notes though." He replied as he rummaged through his bag. Peter pulled out his notebook which had his name on it and opened it.

Liz looked at the name Beegle and thought that it was a strange spelling; she thought it was spelled 'B-e-a-g-l-e.' "That's an interesting surname, where does it come from?"

"Oh, around here I think," He said as he flipped through his notes.

As she waited, she decided to play around with the name. She did it with all the officer's names, and her own. She would even go by Shlip-lips to her close friends. "Hmmmm Beegle" she thought as he was mumbling and flipping through his pages. "Glebee? Egleeb?" She was just having fun with it till her heart stopped. "B-E-E-G-L-E" she jumped to something else. Emery Lewis, Erin Garrison, and now Edith Bishops were the victims. initals E. L., E. G., and E. B.. Beegle.

She covered up her reservations with Peter and made her mobile appear to ring by just putting a ringtone on speaker. "Oh Peter, I need to take this." She said as she walked away from him towards the door. She pretended to have a conversation talking about this "Patient" to a made-up person on the other line. "Boss, I think I may have a lead, I am at the college now… I'll be right back" Liz whispered to Peter as she covered her phone, pretending to mute it and walked outside. She then called S. Logan urgently. There was no answer and it took her to voicemail. "Boss, call me as soon as you get this, I am at East Riding right now. I have a suspect here, name Peter Beegle; he doesn't know that I suspect him; he offered information about the victims that was not released to the press. I am going to message for backup." She said as she disconnected. She turned around to see Peter staring her square in the face.

"Great work detective, you're sharp too." He said as he knocked her out with his bag. She woke up not long after to find that her long ginger hair had been braided to the side like the other victims. Her hands were bound by some zip-ties, and she didn't have her trousers on. She must have been out for some time, the moon was already halfway across the sky. She found Beegle pacing around her with some wadded up cloth in his hand.

"Peter, what are you doin—" she said as he gagged her with, what she now knew, were her own pants. He cuffed his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"You know, Liz. Wait, can I call you Elizabeth? Beautiful name." he started. "I wasn't going to kill you. I was hoping you were rather dull, and wouldn't figure it out. I was fine; in fact very satisfied with the three I had already spent time with. I was going to set you loose on a wild-goose chase with this phantom patient." He said as he pressed down harder on her mouth. "What made you figure it out?" he shouted as he was about to uncover her mouth. "I must know, and if you scream, I will cut your tongue out while you're still alive."

The thought made tears come down her cheeks. She looked around and found that she was in a field, not much around. He finally uncovered her mouth. "I-I-" she coughed. "Your name."

Peter laughed, "Very clever. You know, you're sharper than Emery, Erin, and Edith combined. I promise, after you are gone, I won't cut your tongue out. I don't need a trophy from you, you're my ultimate trophy." Peter pulled her up to her knees. "Sorry about the zip-ties, you weren't wearing any stockings, and this was all I had. But why would you wear stockings? Mmmm! Those legs!" he then pulled her up to standing and made her step through her arms to make it so her hands were bound behind her back. "You know, it was all true, about my mother." He referred to the story he gave to her about the "patient" as he forced her back on her knees, then all fours. "She was a wretched woman, dull as a doorknob though. It gives me pleasure to hold smart women in my memory now, so thank you." He said as he got on his knees and unzipped his pants. The whole scene aroused him and at this point he was running his hands up and down her thighs. He heard faint sirens in the distance. "Better get a move on" he said, and with that he penetrated her. "Oh, how sweet are you?" He said as he thrust and forced himself inside her. She then started to scream, and with her screams he shoved her pants in her mouth again and firmly held his hand over her mouth as he continued. He yelled "ELIZABETH!" as he climaxed. He then hit Liz hard in the head to knock her out. He dragged her to a hole he prepared while she was unconscious the first time. He placed a wooden crate in the hole that he found on campus and kicked her body in it. He closed the crate and shoved the dirt over the shallow grave burying her alive. "No, Elizabeth Phillips, I won't kill you. Time will." He laughed as he made his way out of town, out of Yorkshire, vanishing to leave SC-11 wondering and picking up the pieces of Liz's discovery.

Hours later Liz opened her eyes to darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she was cold, and in a box. The lid was heavy, and shortly after awaking, she deduced that she had been buried. She spit out her pants and screamed, she beat and kicked the crate until she bloodied up her fists, knees, and feet and collapsed in exhaustion, and with the air getting thin.

Above her was some soft foot traffic in a secluded forest. Someone with excellent hearing, and who alerted his fellow guards to the location of where he heard muffled screams. They sounded leagues away, but he sensed that they were coming from right here, in this recently broken soil.

Liz awoke moments later and softly said, "Help" she knew no one would hear her, but she would fight to the last breath.

"There it was, quieter though." The one who stood above her said. "This soil, it looks different from the surrounding soil." With no reservation he began to dig, the three guards all dug with him.

"Sir, are you certain we should be spending our time on this?" said another guard.

"I feel it, we must." said he. They kept digging until they came upon a wooden crate which seemed to have been buried in a shallow grave. He kicked it and it startled Liz.

"Help, me" Liz said, very softly. With that the three guards broke the wood and found a half-naked woman inside. When Liz saw that she was finally discovered, she passed out.

"Sir Legolas," said the other guard, perplexed.

Legolas reached down and lifted the young woman from inside the crate. She was in a bad way, bruises and scrapes all along her body, a thick gash on her head. He saw some garments inside the crate, Liz's pants and trousers. It didn't take long for Legolas to discover what they were for and gently clothed her bare bottom half. "Water," Legolas demanded. He sprinkled some on her face, and she opened her hazel eyes once more. "Drink this, and fear not, you are safe." He said as he held her in his arms bringing water to her lips.


	2. Good Samaritans

**Good-Samaritans**

Liz sipped a few drops of water and looked up at this man above her. "I d-don't know wh-hoo you are, b-but thank you." She managed to slur and whisper. Immediately she turned from his person and vomited on the ground next to them. He brought the water to her lips once more so she could wash out her mouth. After she drank a few more drops he took it from her.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked, "I am Legolas of the woodland realm"

"Legooolasss?" She slurred sounding as if she were intoxicated. He nodded with a short smile. "I ammmmm… Lii.. Lllllliiizzzzzz." She accomplished. She looked up and noticed it seemed to be halfway through the morning, sun made its way through foliage; she wondered how long she was out. She also noticed a forest above her, and she was terribly confused. Was she dead? If she was dead and in some sort of afterlife, was it then hell because she had disabilities from her ordeal? Her eyes began to move around in a very fast fashion until Legolas called for her attention once more.

"Liz? Simple, yet beautiful." He responded. He slowly moved her to a higher incline than she was for fear that she might be sick again, he didn't want her to aspirate. When he moved her the sun hit her face and he could see such evidence of torment and violence, it made his heart break for her.

"Lll-lleg-" she tried to speak but suddenly the sun hit her cornea in such a way that caused her severe pain. She tried to put one of her hands to her head, but they were still zip-tied behind her. Legolas saw her struggle and quickly cut the plastic which bonded her. She hurriedly put her hand to her head and felt the strangest sensation, something she had never felt before; she began to see flashing bright lights and then blackness. He body began to uncontrollably shake.

Legolas had never seen anything like it, the race of elves was not afflicted by many illnesses that men were. Legolas panicked and set her down flat on the ground. He noticed she was foaming at the mouth and quickly turned her to her side and held her that way in another attempt to avoid aspiration. "GALDOR! MAEDON! SEEK AID IMMEDIATELY!" Legolas shouted at two of his companions. Echadir and Maedon ran in the direction of their horses while his other companion, Nolof jumped to Legolas and Liz's side wanting to aid them in any way possible. The seizure lasted only about two minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime to Legolas. He didn't want this young woman to lose her life having fought so hard to keep it. Her limbs shook violently, and he noticed along with foam, a small amount of blood started to leave her mouth. He reasoned that since everything in her body was shaking, so was her jaw which was probably biting her own tongue. He grabbed a twig from near-by and shoved it in her mouth while being cautious of her tongue. He kept inspecting her body until the seizure stopped, he noticed that she became wet near her bottom therefore had lost continence of her bladder. He was embarrassed for her, but it didn't bother him, he still held on to her until the seizure stopped. Her shaking subsided and she began to look around and breathe heavily.

"Wwuuut juust h-happened?" she slowly muttered in between breaths.

"Liz, you began to shake violently, I don't know what it was." Legolas answered breathing heavily out of panic. Both of the elves moved so she could move in her slow pace.

Liz began to sob at the realization that she wet herself. " I p-p-pissssssed m-mmyself? Th-this mmmmust be hell, I d-died and n-n-now Immmm in hellllllll" she spurted out. "I d-don't unddderstannnnnd wwwwhhy I'mmmm ssssuuroundded by aanngellls, though. Iiisss thiss p-p-puurrrgetorrry?" she questioned the two elves. They both looked at her with confused and concerned looks on their faces. She took a few breaths and tried to control her speech. "W-what isss th-this p-place?" she questioned as she tried to get on her knees.

"This is Mirkwood, not hell." Legolas answered slowly only seeing a confused face look back at him.

"I'm g-gonna b-be sick" she said as she turned away from her rescuers and clutched the ground with her frail fists as she vomited again, Nolof placed his hand on her back and held her hair back from her face. She looked up at him after she was done with grateful eyes. "D-did I h-have a s-s-seeee-" she took a breath, "S-seizure?" they both nodded. "Oh…" She said as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body collapsed. Nolof and Legolas both lessened her fall.

"Sir," Nolof looked at Legolas.

"This cannot be good," Legolas said, fearing she would not wake. "Liz!" Legolas shouted at her slightly slapping her face to rouse her from sleep. She slowly began to open her eyes again, and then slowly they began to roll back into her skull. "no, no no no no," Legolas said grabbing her face, "Don't sleep, keep your eyes open." He raised his voice to her till she slowly opened her eyes again. "Stay awake, Liz" he said, very concerned. She nodded and tried to get up. "no, no no," Legolas said, "slowly, let me help you." He said gently to her. "I don't want you to lose consciousness again." He grabbed the water that he set down before her seizure and brought it to her lips again. "Drink" he said.

"Th-thank you," She slowly said looking at the two of them. "Y-you would n-not be here if th-this were hell." She slowly said and smiled after she sipped some water. "I-I didn't m-mess on y-you did I?" she looked concerned at the two gentlemen.

They both shook their heads. "Do not concern yourself with that." Nolof replied. She began to softly cry a bit as Nolof took her hand, and Legolas set his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think you-re up for a small journey to our village?" Legolas inquired of her. She slowly nodded as Legolas lifted her and walked with her and Nolof to their horses. Nolof took her as Legolas mounted his horse, then Nolof gently lifted her up to Legolas. Once she was secure in Legolas' arms Nolof went to mount his horse. They slowly made their way to the village, their horses were only in a slow trot. Legolas looked down at Liz and noticed pain in her eyes. "What is it?"

"M-my head." She answered as her nostrils flared and eyes winced. "Th-the ssun." She added. Legolas thought back to the sun earlier, he realized the sun's bright rays most-likely brought on the seizure. He took one hand to hold the bridle and the other to visor her eyes from the sun. They trotted along for a short while until they heard hoofs coming in their direction; it was Echadir with a wagon and a healer from their village. Echadir dismounted as Nolof and Legolas stopped. Nolof dismounted and drew closer to Legolas and Liz, he held his arms out for Liz and gently took her and set her on the wagon.

"Galdor, take charge of my horse." Legolas commanded as he jumped down and slowly climbed on the wagon where Liz was sitting slightly and Elagessil, the healer, was inspecting her. Legolas gently sat next to Liz and held her hand while Elegessil did her work as they slowly rode to the elven city.


	3. The Elven Realm

The Elven Realm

The bumpy ride was hard on Liz, not only did she sustain a severe head injury from her trial, but she also sustained injury to her knees and feet scraping against the top of the wooden crate, slithers and cuts from sitting bound as she struggled not to mention, injury to the most intimate of places on her person, which caused injury to her psyche. She was in a bad way, just as Legolas had thought when he first saw her in that which was meant to be her coffin, as it were. It seemed as though she permanently had a wince in her eyes from the pain she was engulfed in. Legolas looked over at Echadir and Nolof, they both just nodded at him in agreement that this was, indeed, very traumatizing.

Legolas pondered what could have put her in such a place, for it could not have been human, elven, or even dwarfish for that matter. Orcs, perhaps? But, would they have gone to such trouble, or would they not have just eaten her? Eating her would have been easier after reasoning that this must have been a cover-up for some crime that had taken place; why else would one bury another alive? Legolas was concerned, confused, and angered. He didn't know who she was, but there was no way that she could have done anything to deserve such a cruel and terrible end, indeed there was no one or no _thing_ which deserved such an end. He looked down at her trying to follow Elegessil's finger with her eyes, failing miserably and fighting the urge to lose consciousness. He wanted answers; he wanted to avenge this person that he had never met. Liz was too weak to press, though. She struggled enough, as it was, to even speak the most basic of information to him, his companions, and indeed, even the one trying to nurse her back to health. "Ella?" Legolas whispered, "What is it?" Legolas asked.

Elegessil looked from Liz, to Legolas, back to Liz to make sure she was not losing consciousness. "You did well to not let her sleep." Elegessil put her hand to Liz's face. "I have a little experience with the race of men. She would have fallen asleep and perhaps never woken again." She glanced at Legolas's concerned face, and jumped back to Liz.

"C-connn…" Liz took a weak, yet frustrated breath. "C-concushhhhun?" she looked at Elegessil.

"Concussion?" Elegessil repeated after Liz. "Indeed, your head has been concussed." Elegessil brought water back up to her lips. "Keep awake, Liz."

Liz nodded. She knew that for one to sleep so soon after such blunt trauma to the head is the kiss of death. She couldn't believe this place she was in was real. She contemplated that she must have experienced some sort of death, yet this was neither hell nor heaven. Purgatory was out of the question as well because these people were giving her comfort, not torment. If none of these places was the answer, was she then reborn? But reborn where? In the crate she was buried in? "No" she thought. Whatever the reason which brought her here was bittersweet, for she had fallen under the hands of some very good people, she had also left behind a life that meant something to her, and a killer who deserved justice. "Will they find a body? MY body?" She thought to herself. "Will they find the crate?" She had hope that with the fight she left her world with they might catch the bastard who caused such strong women despair and torment. "They know its Beegle" she said aloud softly, but clearly. She moved her focus onto becoming well again. She looked at Elegessil with determination.

"Excuse me?" Elegessil said curiously as she looked at Liz. Liz shook her head and kept trying to follow her finger.

As Liz was working with Elegessil, Legolas looked at her wondering who or what Beegle was; could this thing called Beegle have been the evil which brought Liz to his realm? After much contemplation from the entire company, much time had passed, they had reached the outer gates of the city. The gates slowly opened as the company slowly trotted through. Thranduil the elven king of Mirkwood walked to them having been briefed of the situation by Oropher. The elves bowed as he approached. Thranduil looked down at the pathetic wretch who was being carried by the wagon; she looked up at him as his gaze glanced at the massive gash on her forehead which had coagulated from time passing. Her eyes were weak looking up at him, yet she slowly reached her hand to him and he took it.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Liz" Thranduil said to her as he firmly grasped her hand. "You are safe here."

Maedon followed his king to Liz, stepped forward and helped to take her from the wagon to a cot which would help carry her to their house of healing. She looked at both of them with a grateful stare until sunlight once again hit her eyes. She winced with pain slowly trying to shield her eyes from its rays once again. She motioned them to stop and place the cot on the ground as she turned and gagged as if she was going to be sick again. She tried to sit up a little more until she felt strange again. She quickly thought back to earlier. She muttered, "Oh, sh-shit." as the tremors began to take over once again in front of the King and his people. Legolas knew just what to do at this point and jumped down to her with Elegessil. Nolof ran to grab the nearest twig again and tossed it to Legolas who quickly placed it in her mouth.

"What is this?!" Thranduil raised his voice among the commotion.

"She called it a seizure before." Legolas quickly answered as he tried to help her from hurting herself. This seizure only lasted for thirty, perhaps forty-five seconds and she was back, groggy, but back. Legolas turned her as some elves lifted the cot again to transport her. He held on to her hand as long as he could until they took her away. "She has undergone much tribulation, Father." Legolas said as he looked gravely at Thranduil.

"Have you discovered who she is, Legolas?" The King questioned.

"She has an incredibly hard time speaking, as you briefly witnessed. She's just some woman." Legolas said, "I wish I knew though. Father, she was buried in Mirkwood soil; buried while she still lived!" Thranduil nodded as he put his arm on his son's shoulder as they slowly followed the elves bringing her to the house of healing. "I just don't understand." Legolas said.

"You are very young, son, and very good. You will eventually witness that this world is filled with evil, such evil…" Thranduil said as he tried to comfort him. "…and not just the evil of orcs and dark creatures of the forest."

"What do you speak of?" Legolas enthralled. "Did _this_ evil cause this? This separate evil you speak of?"

"Legolas, undeniably evil grows within this forest. Indeed, evil grows across all the lands of Middle Earth. Every day, it brings me sorrow." Thranduil spoke as they began to climb stairs which wrapped around a tree.

"What evil?" Legolas pressed once again.

Thranduil stopped, "Speak with the trees, Legolas."

Legolas turned from him and began to walk down the stairs towards the house of healing. "Father, I'm not so young inasmuch as I could not partake of your woes. Five and a hundred years on this earth, have I not reached maturity?"

"Legolas," Thranduil called down to him before they were too far apart. "Tell me when the young woman has recovered." Legolas nodded, and continued down.

There was much his father kept from in terms of the kingdom, especially of the growing threat that was whispered around the realm. The conversation with his father was very cryptic, drawing him away from his encounter with this poor woman. He wondered what he was doing diverting his thoughts from his kingdom towards this poor wretch he found in the forest. The healers were competent in their craft, so why did he feel such a duty to see this young woman. He likened it to saving a creature in the forest from doom, much like he did for injured birds in his childhood. He had a desire to see her to health. While pondering much he had reached the room in which Liz was being cared for. It was clean and bright, he saw her lying on a bed slightly inclined and her head seemed heavy on her. Elegessil was sitting next to her bedside, as if she were babysitting the young woman. He knew she was of the race of men, therefore a baby to many in this kingdom, it was fitting. He knew Elegessil still needed to watch over Liz to keep her awake for at least another short while.

"Hello, my lord." Elegessil whispered to him. "She seems to be stable."

Legolas saw the evening light coming in from the windows, "These must be covered up; we need these shutters closed." Legolas immediately went to the windows and began to darken the room. Elegessil hopped up from her seat to help him. "She is very sensitive to light… Has she vomited anymore?" he questioned. Elegessil shook her head as she closed the last shutter. It was now dark in the room, save for a small amount of light with which to monitor the young lady.

"I will watch over her this night, after which I think she will need much rest." Elegessil said as she looked over to Liz. Liz looked back, appearing exhausted. "You must stay awake with me this night," Elegessil said with a questioning inflection. Liz nodded as she took a small sip of water.

"Liz, is there anything I can get you?" Legolas asked as he sat on her bed next to her and put his hand on her thigh.

Liz shook her head. "I-I am very w-well taken care of, th-thank you." Legolas nodded his head to her.

"Do not hesitate, if you need anything at all…" Legolas said as he stood up to leave. He felt a hand grasp his as he was leaving, it was of course Liz.

"Thank you." She said as she started to sob. Legolas quickly sat back down by her side and held on to her hand.

"There is no need to tha-" Legolas started to say.

"Y-yes there is." She mumbled through her crying. "Y-y-yyy." She took a deep breath. "You r-rescued me from a-an eternnnnity of of darkness, a-and un-uncertaintttty." She was able to mutter as she removed her hands from Legolas' and rested them on her lap as she tried to compose herself. "I-I don't know wh-where I am, or who y-y-you people are, or or or if this is even r-real." She took another breath, "…but thank you." Liz had seen such horrors while being a detective, such unhappy endings for so many. She kept herself together for so many cases; it took being the victim and becoming safe for her to finally buckle under emotion. She was uncertain herself if this was a happy ending, or an ending itself. She was uncertain that she was even safe, perhaps this was all a dream, and perhaps she was unconscious on that field right this very moment? To keep her sanity she took her present, real or not, and tried to be present.

"Liz," was all Legolas was able to whisper after he saw her break down. Without thinking he leaned into her and embraced her. He wanted to comfort this wounded creature, and to his contentment she embraced him back and weakly held on to him, he, the only one keeping her grounded at present.


End file.
